Fallen angel
by SalmonFlames
Summary: An angel saves Rogue's life and she's unable to go back to heaven, so she must learn how to live in the human world. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me, but i hope that you'll like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Fairy Tail nor The Wanderer's Lullaby**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**_Human p.o.v 11 years until present_**

* * *

_"Mom"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why did you need to go to the hospital?"_

_"Because I'm sick, but you don't have to worry I'll be home soon"_

_"Promise!"_

_"Okay, I promise that I'll be home soon"_

_"Good. I need to go now, dad wants something"_

_"Okay, bye Rogue"_

_"Bye! I'll call again tomorrow"_

_"Okay"_

* * *

_"Mom"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do angels exsist?"_

_"Yes, and they will always watch over you"_

_"How can they always watch over me?"_

_"They are always with you"_

_"But why can't I see them?"_

_"You will understand when your older"_

_"Okay"_

* * *

_"Mom, can you sing a song? It's so boring at hospitals"_

_"I'm not so alert, but I'll try. What song do you wanna hear?"_

_"That song you sang to make me fall asleep when I was scared of the monsters under my bed"_

_"Wanderer's lullaby?"_

_"Yeah, that one!"_

_"Okay, I'll sing it for you"_

_"Yay!"_

_"Wandering child of the earth,  
do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth,  
you were destined for more_

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong,_  
_they will try to silence your song ,_  
_but right here is where you belong,_  
_so don't search anymore"_

_*yawn*_

"_Maybe you should sleep"_

_"No, it's okay. Could you please continue?"_

_"Okay, if you can manage to stay awake"_

_"Of course!"_

"_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
a masterpiece still in the making,  
the blue in a ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be  
poised to inspire and to succeed  
you'll look back and you'll realize one day"_

_*snore*_

_"Sweet dreams Rogue"_

_*stomp stomp*_

_"Hi Skaidrum"_

_"Hi, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier"_

_"It's okay"_

_"Did Rogue fall asleep again?"_

_"Yeah, but it's okay"_

_"But-"_

_"I know I may not have much more time to live, but I just want him to be happy, so promise me that you'll take good care of him while I'm gone"_

_"I promise"_

* * *

_"Dad, where is mom?"_

_"..."_

_"Why isn't she here?"_

_"Rogue-"_

_"Where is she?!"_

_"Rogue calm down"_

_"Answer me!"_

_"Rogue...She...didn't-"_

_"No, you're lying!"_

_"Rogue sometimes bad thin-"_

_"No, just stop, I know you're lying, because it can't be true"_

_"I'm not lying, please just try to calm down"_

_"B-but she promised me"_

_"Sometimes you can't keep your promises"_

_"I want her to come back"_

_"She will always be with you if you remember her"_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yeah and she will always watch over you"_

_"Like an angel?"_

_"Yes"_

_"So she's an angel now?"_

_"Yes she is"_

*sob*

* * *

_**Angel p.o.v 11 years until present**_

* * *

_"Lucy this going to be your human that you have to protect from deadly situations. His name is Rogue Cheney"_

_"Yes ma'am"_

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! I tried to make a sad ending, but I don't know if I managed to...  
I'll make longer chapters in the future c:**

**Please review and say what you think (I appreciate when you point out when the grammar is bad, so I can make my texts better), if you like it I will continue.**

**The song Rogues mother sang was "Wanderer's Lullaby".**


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue part ll

**Hi guys!**

**Here is the second chapter!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

**Human p.o.v**

* * *

**7 years until present**

* * *

Rogue was sitting in the principal's office with one of the most annoying person on earth.

Sting Eucliffe.

"Now, Rogue, explain why you hit Sting in the face for the fourth time this week" The principal said with a strict voice.

"Because he's annoying me" 10 year old Rogue answered.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him in the face" The principal sighed.

"But he's always too close to me and he's always disturb me when I want to be alone" Rogue explained.

"It's still not a reason to hit him in the face" The principal said and looked at Rogue "Now, say sorry to Sting and then you two can go back to your lessons" she continued.

"Sorry" Rogue mumbled without even looking at Sting.

"Louder" The principal said.

"Sorry" Rogue said without looking at Sting.

"Good, now look at Sting" The principal said and looked at Rogue.

"Sorry" Rogue said and looked at Sting.

"It's okay" Sting said with a sad smile.

"Good, you're free to go now" The principal said and pointed at the door.

The boys stood up and went to the door.

* * *

Angel p.o.v

* * *

Lucy was going with her mentor Mirajane beside Rogue through the hallway.

"Why can't he see us?" Lucy asked.

"You ask that every time we're with him" Mirajane answered and chuckled.

"But it would be so much more fun if he could" Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I think it's best that he can't see us" Mirajane said and looked at Rogue.

"Can I make him see me?" Lucy asked and looked with hopeful eyes at Mirajane.

"No, I don't think so" Mirajane answered and looked at Lucy.

Lucy sighed in disappointment.

"When I come to think of it, there is one way" Mirajane said with a nervous tone.

"Really!?" Lucy asked and started to jump around.

"Calm down!" Mirajane chuckled and tried to calm Lucy down.

"Oh, sorry about that" Lucy said and smiled awkwardly.

Mirajane smiled.

"So, how do I make him see me?!" Lucy asked and tried to hold back her excitement.

"Are you sure you want to hear?" Mirajane asked with a nervous tone.

"Of course!" Lucy was going to explode of excitement if Mirajane wouldn't tell her anytime soon.

"You must sacrifice your life as an angel" Mirajane answered and looked at Lucy with a serious look on her face.

"Oh... okay" Lucy said with a sad tone and looked down.

"Aww, don't be sad! You have me" Mirajane said with a big smile.

"But you're going to go back to heaven soon" Lucy said with a sadder tone.

"Then we just have to make the best of the time we have left together" Mirajane said and gave Lucy a big hug.

"M-mira I c-can't breath" Lucy said.

"Oh, sorry!" Mirajane exclaimed and let go off Lucy.

"Thank you" Lucy said.

* * *

Human p.o.v

* * *

Rogue was silently reading a book under a tree in the schoolyard. He was at the most exciting part when someone just had to interrupt him.

"Hey, Rogue! What are you reading?" A very happy Sting asked.

"Why do you always have to interrupt me?" Rogue asked and glared at Sting.

"I'm trying to be your friend" Sting answered with a smile.

"But I hit you in the face, you should be mad at me" Rogue looked at Sting.

"But I want you to be my friend" Sting said with a smile.

"But what if I don't want you as my friend?" Rogue asked with an annoyed tone.

"Then you just have to bear with me" Sting answered with a bigger smile.

Rogue sighed. "I guess it can't hurt to let him be my friend" Rogue thought and looked at Sting who was smiling unnaturally big.

"Okay" Rogue said and started to read his book again.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Sting asked disappointed.

"I'll be your friend if you don't talk with me until after school" Rogue said without looking at Sting.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Even if it was short and that it wasn't about Lucy meeting Rogue yet...**

**Please review and say what you think!**

**Bye!**


End file.
